The Heart Attack
'The Heart Attack '''is the 8th episode of Season 1 of [[The Ross's|''The Ross's]]'', ''also the 8th episode overall. Summery Bertram suffers a heart attack for the first time in the show Jessie and the others think of the wonder adventures they had with Bertram. Plot (Karan Barr): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One evening at the apartment it was very windy badly as everyone was watching their friends leave after they had a big wonderful dinner that was made by Bertram as his cooking skills were getting well. I have to say Bertram that food filled the hole said Jessie. Yes Bertram that food tasted very good and Mrs Kipling loved your food too said Ravi. I know you all did love it I tried to be the best said Bertram. Bertram you are the best remember that said Jessie. Soon she Emma Ravi and Zuri walked into the kitchen and cleaned up the dishes. Man Bertram is such an awesome cook since he made this awesome dinner said Zuri. Yes he did said Emma. This is the only time that he's made something I can eat said Zuri. Zuri please said Ravi. Jessie soon came out back to the living room and saw Bertram cleaning up but she stopped him. No Bertram you did enough for tonight let us clean up for you to show how much we wanna thank you for everything said Jessie. No problem said Bertram. I guess that I can go lay down and be lazy as usual said Bertram. Jessie came back in again and saw Bertram not feeling well as he was holding his heart area. Bertram are you alright whats wrong asked Jessie? Nothing I am just feeling a pain said Bertram. What kind of pain asked Jessie? It better not the same pain Luke had said Jessie. It's not said Bertram until he felt it again and it hurt him this time. WOAH!!!!!!!!! screamed Bertram!!! What Bertram what's wrong asked Jessie? Pain in my heart said Bertram. What kind of pain asked Jessie? Like an heart attack said Bertram. I am having an heart attack said Bertram. Bertram you are not having an heart attack said Jessie. What are you a doctor asked Bertram? You are not having a heart attack said Jessie. Yes I am said Bertram. Jessie what is going on asked Zuri? Bertram is not well he think he is having a heart attack said Jessie. Yes I am having one you don't understand said Bertram. Ok well how about we call a doctor said Jessie. I have his number here said Ravi. Let him know we need him here said Jessie. Ok Jessie said Ravi as he went to call him. Bertram was still nervous and he was scared that he might die. Bertram you are not going to die said Jessie. Yes I am said Bertram. Listen before I go to sleep and wait for the doctor I just wanna say to you guys that I love you guys I might have not shown it during the last five years but I do love you all you all treat me like family evening though I treat you all badly said Bertram. Thank you for doing this for me looks like I will be paying Luke a visit in heaven said Bertram as he fell asleep. Jessie and The Ross kids were shocked and touched by what Bertram said and they hope it was not an heart attack. I hope he stays ok said Emma. Emma honey he will be ok I promise I mean we need him more for this place without him here it wouldn't be the same said Jessie. Yes Jessie is right without Bertram here it will be sad like losing another family member I mean we already lost Luke and look how that turned out said Ravi. Everyone was watching Bertram sleeping and they decided to check on him. Bertram was screaming after waking up. AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! screamed Bertram. What is Bertram asked Jessie? You guys were on top of me while I was sleeping said Bertram. Anyways did you have a nice nap Bertram asked Zuri? Yes I did I saw God and lots of other Butlers working I evening saw Luke said Bertram. Really said Ravi as he looked at Zuri and Emma. Yes he was playing with the whole girls like he always did when he was alive said Bertram. Anyways Bertram I see that the doctor is here and now he's gonna check to see if your having an heart attack or not said Jessie. Soon the doctor arrived and he started to make Bertram well. So I see that your having a heart attack here asked the doctor? Yes I am said Bertram. Well I am check your heart and I don't feel any pain there said the doctor. As he check his lower body part he started to scream OW!!! screamed Bertram. Does that hurt asked the doctor? Yes it hurts why else would I be screaming asked Bertram? Well I don't think you are having one at all said the doctor. Wait so your sure he's not having one asked Jessie? Yes I am sure said the doctor. Bertram you are good to go just remember to not eat or work too much said the doctor. Soon the doctor left and everyone was happy that Bertram was not gonna die or was having a heart attack at all. Bertram I told you that you weren't gonna have a heart attack at all said Jessie. Yes she was right and were glad that you said all those niceful things about us said Emma. We agree said Ravi and Zuri. What are you talking about I only said those things because I thought I was gonna die said Bertram. You guys are the worst and scare Nanny's away that's why we took in Jessie as she was the only Nanny who didn't run away which to her she should of said Bertram as he walked away. Jessie looks like our friend Bertram is back now we knew he didn't mean those words when he thought he was dying said Zuri. Don't worry guys I thought the same too said Jessie as they went into the kitchen to clean up from dinner. The End Trivia